broken roses
by rwbyisbae
Summary: this fic is a switch of two characters, theirs also a switch in ages to make this work Ruby goes missing in action, leaving a young Yang and a young Roman Torchwick behind, the two step's dedicate themselves into looking for her, wanting to see their older sister back home and safe, but they'll meet road block after road block, what is Ozpin hiding?


"legends, stories scattered through time, mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnant's, by-products of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction. The creatures of grimm set their eyes on man and all of his creations. These force's clashed and it seems darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. However, even the smallest sparks of hope are enough to ignite change and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named, 'dust'. Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the grimm, and in their absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone...darkness will return." a woman's voice echo's through the empty dark halls of an unknown place. "But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you long forgotten, things that require a torch to light the sparks" a man says in reply to the voice.

A cloaked figure walks down a street with men in black suits and red ties, the cloaked figure stops and looks up to the shattered moon, then continues to walk, they walk into a store and two goons point their guns at the shop keep making him jump "don't shoot, just take my lein and leave" the shop keep says making the cloaked figure tic, "we're not here to take you money you old baboon" the cloaked figure says in a distorted voice then looks to her left, "grab the dust" the goons start going around grabbing all the dust as the figure stays were it is, after a while a shot is heard then a goon goes flying into the window, cracking it, the figure sighs "go see what it is" she orders and another goon goes to check it, that goon is then set flying into the window again this time breaking through it, the figure sighs with a low growl as it growls walks over to it with the rest of it's goon and see's a young boy in a white suit and a bowlers hat and a cane swinging in his hand "what are you idiot's waiting for? Get him!" the figure orders with anger making the goons rush out to fight the boy, the goons easily lose against the boy, making the figure sigh in anger and say under its breath "that barstad and I will have a talk after this" it then steps forward "well this has been an eventful evening, and as much as I would love hearing you beg for your life. This, is where we part ways" the cloaked figure says and in a blink of an eye an explosion happens in front of the boy sending him flying onto his back, the boy stands up and looks around seeing the cloaked figure climbing a ladder, he turns to the shop keep "is it fine for me to chase after that person?" he asks and the shop keep nods, the boy runs and catch's up to the figure as it reaches the ledge, "hey red!" the figure stops "annoying brat" she says to herself and a bullhead flies up in front of it making the figures hood fly off, and the boy seeing grey hair with red tips, the figure climbs onto the bull head and turns to face the boy with a grimm like skull mask "end of the line brat!" the figure yells and throws a red dust crystal at the boy, landing at his feet and in an blink of an eye it explodes sending the boy back again and is almost sent off the building but is caught by a purple glyph and is set on the roof again, the boy looks and sees a blond woman with a ridding crop in her hand, the woman humph's, and the red cloaked figure growls and makes it's way to the cockpit, "we got a fucking huntress!" the figure says to the pilot who then gets up of the seat and the cloaked woman takes control, the pilot gets to the bull head door and gets into a epic fight with the huntress, all while the boy shoots at the engine of the bull head, the bull head get's away from the fight leaving the boy with the huntress.

**2 hours later**

"i hope you realize the amount of damage you caused tonight will not go un-noticed and un-punish young man!" the blonde huntress scolds the boy "they started it!" he says looking at the woman "if it were up to me, you would go home with a pat on the back, and a slap on the wrist!" slapping her ridding crop down next to the boy's hand making him pull his hand away "but it seems someone want to meet you" she says stepping to the side and a man with grey hair, wearing a black suit with a emerald green scarf and a walking stick in one hand and a coffee mug in the other. "Roman Trochwick, so, where did you learn to fight like this?" the man asks and the woman shows the fight between him and the goons "um, signal Acadamy" Roman says looking at the man and then the woman "they taught you how to use the most technically difficult weapon designed?" the man asks and the boy nods "one teacher mostly, he had a limp in his right leg after a battle with the grimm and walks with his weapon that's also his walking stick" the man nods "i see, do you know who I am?" he asks and Roman nods "your professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon" the man smiles "hello" he says and Roman smiles back "how long till you finish signal?" Ozpin asks "2 years, then I hope to join beacon" Roman says smiling "really?" Ozpins asks amused and Roman nods, Ozpin looks at the woman and she sighs "well alright then" Ozpin says and Roman smiles more.

**Meanwhile, in a Wherehouse**

The cloaked figure stands in front of a board, looking at a map of vale, after a moment the figure walks away from it and into the shadows. two hours later, the figure walks into a night club and to the bar everyone moves out of the way and a man groans "well, what do you need now, little Wendigo?" he asks and the figure growls "you own me a refund, your men couldn't even beat a little brat" she says angerly and the man sighs "i did warn you" the woman sighs "whatever, remember our deal, keep you hole shut about me, and you get to keep your dick" she says then walks away and walking past the twins, making them yelp as she slaps their ass's as she walks past and up the stairs.

**The next day**

"oh I can't believe my step-bro is going to beacon with me, this is the best day ever!" a young blonde girl says in joy while hugging Roman tightly "please, stop" he says with a groan and she steps back "sorry, sorry, I'm just so happy" she says smiling "really, it was nothing" he says fixing his hat "'nothing'? You fought the Wendigo hunter! It's huge! You're going to be famous!" she says waving her arms around making him groan "i don't want to be famous tho!" their attention is drawn to a holo-screen with the news on "_a young boy named Roman Torchwick, stopped and fought the infamous Wendigo hunter, tho unable to stop the criminal, he was able to easily defeat a group of thugs that were following the Wendigo hunter, back to you Rob_" everyone start whispering as they look at Roman and he groans again and the girl chuckles "great, this is going to be annoying now" he says and the ship lands and everyone walks out and look in awe at Beacon Acadamy "it's a lot bigger up close" Roman says and the girl chuckles "thats what she said" she says and Roman give's her a punch on the arm and they start walking to beacon "not funny yang" Roman says and Yang chuckles "yang! Roman! Over here!" a group of boy's and girls yell out to them and they rush to join them.

After a while they make it to the main hall "ho shit, Weiss Schnee is here" Romans whispers while looking at the white haired beauty "still have that crush on her I see~" yang says with a shit eating grin and Roman shakes his head, and after a long speech by Ozpin, they make their way to the ballroom and Yang notices a brown haired rabbit faunus girl with a red rose clip in her hair and Yang rush's over to her with Roman in tow "e-excuse me, are you Velvet?" Yang asks and the girl nods confused and Yang smiles and puts her hand out "i'm yang, Ruby's younger sister" Yang says smiling and Velvet's eyes widen and she smiles as well taking Yangs hand and shaking "Ruby has told me a lot about you, it's nice to finally meet you" Velvet says and Yang nods smiling "Yang we better go, I don't want to get on that womans bad side again" Roman says calmly "i'll let you two go, cya later" Velvet says smiles and walks away and Yang and Roman walk into the ballroom. Once inside they set up their beds and everyone does there own thing as Roman lays down, then hears shuffling next to him and a glimpse of white hair, he looks over and see's Weiss Schnee setting up her sleeping bag, he sits up and grins his usual grin "hello miss Schnee, it's a pleasure to meet you" he greets holding out his hand and she looks at him then shakes his hand "it's nice meeting you as well, mr...?" she trails off and Roman smiles "Roman, my names Roman Tourchwick" he says smiling then brings her hand up and kiss's it, making Weiss blush slightly "w-well it's a pleasure meeting you mr Tourchwick, I hope we'll get along nicely" she says and Roman chuckles letting her hand go "i'm sure we will" he says and she stands up "i'm just going for a walk, I'll be back" she says as she leaves and Yang walks over whistling "trying your luck already I see" Yang says and Roman shrugs "first in best served" Roman says smiling and Yang chuckles as she pulls out a small book and start writing in it, she then pulls out a picture of her younger self smiling and standing next to a red cloaked girl with sliver eyes and red tipped black hair, "you're still looking for her?" Roman asks and Yang nod "i have to, she's the only mother figure I had, even tho she is my sister, I knew Ozpin sent her on a privet mission, without her team, my hope's are to get into beacon, find her team, and find anything that could help me find her" Yang says as she keeps writing and Roman nods and see's a black haired girl walking over, he also notices a bow on her head, that slightly, twitched? He then notices the girls amber eyes are locked onto Yang's ass then grins as he stands up and in one perfectly times movement, made the black haired girl trip right onto yang, and her hand placement was perfect, as her hands ended up on yangs ass, they quickly part from each other, both blushing and the black haired girl saying sorry, Roman simply walks away chuckling, the rest of the night goes uneventful as everyone goes to sleep.

**Meanwhile**

A woman in a red dress walks down a hallways, then down a larger one, big enough to fit ten dragons, and at the end, a throne so big, that it looks normal sized from the other end, the throne is made of a black stone with sliver lining and red fabric, and sitting in this throne, is a cloaked figure with the grimm skull mask, the red dress woman kneels down once she reach's the end "what are you doing back her, witch" the wendigo hunter demands of the woman "i'm simply here to see if you have my dust" the woman says and the wendigo hunter growls "i got your dust, it's in the trucks waiting for transport, take them, and get out of my sight" the wendigo hunter says in it feminine but extremely distorted voice the woman stands then leaves with anger in her eyes.

**The next day**

Roman, yang and everyone else stands on a cliff facing the emerald forest, with Ozpin and Glynda to the side, after a bit of an introduction, they're launched into the forest, once on the ground they run around looking for partners, Roman just so happens to run into Weiss, they shake hands and continue to walk to the ruins, where they will find their relic's, Yang walks around yelling Romans name then sees the black haired girl from last night, they stand awkwardly for a moment then yang puts out her hand "buddies?" and after a moment the black haired girl takes it with a nod, then they hear a roar and two usars barge out and both ready for battle "names Blake" Blake says and Yang smiles "names Yang, nice to meet'cha" they then get into battle, all while the wendigo hunter watching from afar.

Roman and Weiss walk through the forest hearing gun shots all around them and Weiss looks around worried, "don't worry m'lady, they're just our allies fighting off the hordes of enemies, but do not fear, I will protect you with my life" Roman says in a noble tone making Weiss giggle and he smiles "my hero" Weiss says grinning as they keep walking and they walk up to a ruined temple of sorts, they walk to a stone circle with small pillars with chess pieces on each but note a few are already gone "guess I lose my bet with yang" Roman says looking around and Weiss sighs and they hear a scream in the sky and they look up to see a blonde boy flying through and landing in a tree, then an ursa comes roaring out of the bush's but falls to the ground dead with a ginger on its back and a black haired boy getting off panting "nora, let's never do that again" he says then looks around to find the girl gone "i'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora sings as she holds the castle piece "NORA!" the boy yells making her stop and giggle "coming Ren!" Nora says then Yang comes running out of the trees with Blake and a red haired girl with them as she stops and shoots back at a deathstalker letting the other two run "well it seems we got the whole gang now, and now I don't owe Yang 10 yein!" Roman says smiling making Weiss groan.

**Meanwhile**

"Ozpin, we need to end this!" Glynda yells to Ozpin in anger and fear, all while Ozpin looks at the screen and sips his coffee.

The wendigo hunter watch's with weapon ready, but not moving in.

**Back to the gang**

Roman and everyone else run as a deathstalker and a nevermore now, they start running across the bridge, but the nevermore has a different plan and rams into the bridge, forcing the group in half, four on one end, four on the other, Roman groans as he looks around forming a plan, all while the other three across the bridge with him fight the big bird, but soon Nora and the blonde boy known a Jaune now, find a way across the gap and make it to Ren and the red head, Blake on the other hand makes it back and lands next to yang after taking a few slash's at the birds back, "it's thicker then it looks!" she says and Roman nods and note Blakes ribbon and sees two big pillars and see's Yang jump into the bird mouth, punching shots into it opened mouth, she jumps out and lands and see Weiss speeding down passing her and she runs back to Roman and grabs Blakes gun as she throws it to the other pillar, creating a slingshot, Roman press's a button on his cane and points it to the ribbon, soon the ribbon is pulled back to Romans cane and Weiss forms a large ice spear "think you can make the shot?" Weiss asks and Roman grins "it's a fifty percent chance of working" he says then pulls the trigger on his cane, launching the ice spear into the bird, at first it looks as tho it failed but then it jerks suddenly and imbeds itself in the cliff face while through the bird, everyone looks at it in surprise and confusion, but cheer at the victory.

"Roman Torchwick, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, the four of you collected the white knight pieces, from here onwards you shall be known as, Team RWBY, led by, Roman Torchwick" Ozpin says and everyone clap with yang giving him a bear hug. The new team gets to their new room to be greeted with an envelope stuck to the door, with Yangs symbol on it, they look at it confused and take it off then go inside, Yang opens it and reads it "Dragons never trust wizards, be wary of the man in the high tower, always question his actions and orders, never believe what he says" everyone is even more confused till Yang sees a tattered piece of red cloth and Yang gasps and drops it "Yang, are you okay?" Blake asks worried at the sudden change in behaviour and Roman notices the cloth as well and his eyes widen "okay, what the hell is the deal you two?" Weiss asks and Roman picks up the cloth "we know who left this, they're the reason we came to Beacon" Roman says as Yang cries "who?" Blake asks and Roman looks at her "Ruby Rose, our older sister" he says and both Weiss and Blake widen their eyes. "when we got word she went MIA, we wanted to get here as fast as we could, to graduate and go out and find her"

**Flash back; 7 years**

"_come on Ruby! Stay a bit longer!" a younger Yang whines while clinging to a red cloak of her older sister "awww, I wish I could, but I need to go on this mission" she says kneeling down "promise you'd come back and play" a younger Roman asks with hopeful eyes making Ruby smile even more "i promise" Ruby says hugging both of them then standing up and hugging Tai, then leaving out the door._

_4 years later_

"_what are you doing here, Qrow?" a confused Tai asks a blacked haired man known as Qrow "got a message from the man in the high tower" Qrow says with a sigh and Tai cross's his arms "what does he want?" Tai asks and meanwhile, both Yang and Roman peek their heads out to listen "he doesn't want anything, but" Qrow stops and groans looking down "Ruby went MIA, we can't find her" he says and Tai's eyes widen in shock and fear._

**Present day**

Roman tells the story while looking at Yang and pats her back "man in the high tower is a code word our family uses to describe Ozpin, this letter proves that Ozpin is to blame for her disappearance" Yang says in a mix of anger and sadness "lets just get some rest, we'll go about our normal day tomorrow then go and find her team" Roman says and Blake nods "the legendary team RNJR, not a single mission lost, not a single defeat in a dual, and many bandit's fears them" Blake says and Roman grins and nods, the then get dressed into their pj's and go to sleep, awaiting for the next day. In the middle of the night, a cloaked figure walks in without a sound, and at the foot of each bed, leaves a rose in their respective colours, then leaves a normal red rose on a table near the door, with four small gifts, each in a different colour, Orange, Yellow, Black and white.

They wake up to find these gifts and roses, they open them and yang finds a gold necklace with a red ruby that glows slightly, Roman finds a white glove that goes half way up his forearm with red gems around the wrist, he as well, puts it on, Weiss finds a quick six shot dust reloader made of a silver metal, with the small handle made of a red gem, Blake finds a black bow with a red gem holding it together, but the inside of the bow is holo, she goes into the bathroom and puts it on looking at it in the mirror, they all look around wondering how they got in here but shrug as the walk out and to class after getting dressed into their uniforms. They walk into class and sit down with Velvet and her team sitting next to them, and Yang notices a hair clip made of red ruby's in her hair "where'd you get that?" Yang asks in a whisper to velvet while pointing to the hair clip, Velvet shrugs and Yang nods, "did you get a rose with it too?" Roman asks in a whisper and Velvet nods "so did we, we don't know how or why" Yang whisper and Velvet nods, the rest of the day is spent as normal up until lunch, when a bullhead lands and a three-man team walks out "you think that them?" Roman asks and Yang hold up a picture of team RNJR and the three other members look just like the ones getting off the bullhead and she nods "that them" she says and the two walk up to them "hey! You three!" Yang yells waving to them and the three look at her confused "yes?" a girl with dark green hair asks once they get closer "are you three the rest of team RNJR?" Yang asks and they nod even more confused and Yang holds up a picture of a christmas party with a younger Yang and Roman along with Tai, Qrow and the whole team of RNJR with Yang in Rubys arms and the three members of RNJR widen their eyes in shock and realization "remember us now?" Roman asks grinning and the green haired girl screams in joy and tackle hugs Roman "you're still as cute as ever!" the green haired girl says in joy making Roman groan with a slight blush as the green haired girl is pressing her breasts into his body and the other two pull her off him and he gets up patting himself off "so whats up you two?" a red haired boy asks as he lets go of the girl "we need to ask a few questions" Yang asks and they nod "they're about Ruby, before she left and went MIA" Roman adds and they nods a little bit sadder. They go inside a dorm room and sit on different beds "so, what do you need to know about her?" the girl asks leaning against a wall "we want you recount the moments you spent with her before she left" Yang says sitting on a bed and the three members nod "well, I was in the gym with her and we were training together" the girl says and blush's "she was a bit of a playgirl with some of the girls, flirted and what not, she loved teasing me" the girl continues "but the last time I saw and talked with her before she left, it was strange because she didn't tease me that time" the girl says nodding "i was in the weapon smith room do maintenance on our weapons when she walked in and asked if I did hers, I told her I just finished hers and she took it a left, she seemed in a hurry which wasn't too strange, but the way she acted was off, like she was just ordered to kill someone" the red haired boy says sitting on a bed next to a black haired boy with a blindfold over his eyes "last I saw of her was her getting on a bullhead and leaving, I didn't talk to her as I was just finished meditating" the black haired boy says calmly and Yang nods "thanks for telling us this" Yang says "yeah, anytime, but why so suddenly?" the girl asks and Roman pulls out the letter "we got this yesterday when we got to our room, and we know it's from Ruby, and she told us not to trust Ozpin and to question everything he tells us" Roman says and the three nod "we had our suspicions on him but this finalizes them" the girl says and after a bit more chatting team Ruby leaves and go to their room again.

Once in their room they all sit down "so, now we know that she wasn't acting normal after she was given that mission, but what was the mission?" Yang asks rubbing her chin "well we can't ask Ozpin, he'll get suspicious" Roman says and Blake nods "and we can't ask Glynda, because she'll tell Ozpin" Blake adds, they then spend the time thinking the realize Weiss isn't with them "wheres Weiss?" Blake asks looking around "i'll go look for her" Roman says and Yang nods grinning and Roman leaves and goes down the hallway then types in Weiss's name into his scroll and opens the gps tracker "why is she in the tower?" Roman asks himself then goes to the tower, once in the tower, he goes to the floor where Weiss is and finds her in a computer lab, and see's her and the very back of the room alone, he grins and sneaks up to her "whats you doing her alone m'lady?" he asks making her jump with a yelp that makes Roman chuckle, Weiss punch's him in the arms and he pulls up a chair smiling "i'm thought if we want to know her mission, it would show up on the MIA mission list" Weiss says and Roman frowns "does Beacon even-" he's cut off by the screen showing all the missions that went MIA making Weiss grin smugly and they both scan through the list to find Ruby's, after a while they don't find hers and they slump back with a sigh "i thought so" Weiss says and Roman nods, they stand up and leave, walking back to the dorm room, on they way Roman slightly flirts with Weiss and is slightly surprised when she starts to slightly flirt back, once back to their room they find the door locked and the sounds of a creaking bed and moaning making both Weiss and Roman blush and quickly walk away "library?" Roman asks and Weiss nods "library" they then make their way to the library and find a table to start reading books and chatting and making jokes, after a while the sun starts to set and they return to the room to find the door unlocked but the room a mess with Yang and Blake sleeping in the same bed "guess we can throw that other bed out now" Roman remarks and Weiss nods as they both clean up after the other two, then go to sleep themselves once they finished.

**MEAN WHILE IN THE RED-LIGHT DISTRICT**

A woman in a black tux suit and tie and a mask covering her face sits in a corner seat at a bar taking small sips of her whisky as she watch's a pink and brown haired girl work around the bar and cleaning tables, after a while the girl goes back behind the bar and through a door, the girl comes back out in normal clothes but is stopped by the bartender and points her to the masked woman, the girl makes her way over with a questioning look in her eyes, the woman pats the seat next to her gesturing for her to sit down with her, the girl does so, intrigued by the woman and they start drinking together, after and moment the woman leans over and whispers, "you seeing anyone?" the woman asks in her hushed tone and the girl shakes her head making the woman smile under her mask "what to spend the night with me? I got more, exotic, drinks at my place" the woman says and soon they both make it to her place and after a bit more drinking, they find themselves in bed, in a frantic, lustful state of kissing, quickly undressing each other.


End file.
